


The Comfort of Your Words in the Dark

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "It's not always like this."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 35





	The Comfort of Your Words in the Dark

“What if it’s not always like this?” Freddie asked quietly, his voice sounded small and uncertain in the darkness of the bedroom. 

John shifted and pulled Freddie impossibly closer to his chest, “Like what?”

Beside them, Roger grumbled in his sleep and the telltale sound of skin hitting skin told them that Brian would probably wake up with a bruise somewhere tomorrow. 

“He’s so restless,” John remarked. 

Freddie hummed in agreement, then asked, “Are we making a mistake?” 

“About?” 

“Us, this. We work together, live together, and now we’re _together_ together. And it’s good, I-I’m happy.”

John smiled, “Me too.”

“But, what happens if we break up? We lose our home, our work, our best friends. We’d lose everything, John.” Freddie’s throat closed up at the thought of being without the things, the people, that make him happiest, that give him purpose. He could barely get his voice above a whisper when he added, “I’m really scared.” 

John dropped a kiss to Freddie’s head. “It _is_ scary and we probably will have fights. I mean, just today I told Brian to fuck off and didn’t speak to him for three hours. But look where we are now, it blew over and we climbed into bed together.” 

It didn’t do much to comfort Freddie, they always had squabbles and he knew they would keep having them. “That’s not really what I’m worried about.” 

“What are you worried about, then? Tell me,”

“I…a lot -- .” Freddie stopped and started again, “What if you all decide one day that you want a family? You’ll leave me.” 

“Why would we leave you? We could all have a family together somehow, I’m sure.” 

Freddie hesitated, before he confessed, “I - I don’t want kids. I never have.” 

“Okay, then no kids,” John said easily. “We don’t need children to be a family, Freddie. Hell, we were a family before we even started dating.” 

Freddie considered John’s words. John was practically a child magnet - everywhere they went he would end up interacting with them. And yet he seemed willing to give up on the idea of having them, just for Freddie. “Do you think we could convince Bri and Rog to get pets instead of kids? They’re practically the same thing, I’m sure.”

John stammered at Freddie’s seriousness, “That’s - no that’s not --.”

“And what if --.”

“ _Freddie_ , you’ll drive yourself crazy if you keep asking ‘what if’, love. We’re dedicated to this, we’ll figure things out together as they happen and make it work.”

Freddie sighed, he felt a little silly for being so insecure. “You’re right. This is all still so new, isn’t it?” 

“It is. But at least we’re going through it together, and maybe one day it won’t feel so new and scary anymore.”

“How do you always know exactly what to say?”

John shrugged, “I don’t know but you should all listen to me more often.” 

“I’ll put in a good word for you with the others.”

John didn’t need to see Freddie to know he had just given him a wink. Freddie moved his head up a bit to press his lips against John’s. He’d intended for it to just be a soft thank you kiss, but then John parted his lips and his tongue darted out, teasing along Freddie’s lips. It didn’t take long for John to work his way into Freddie’s mouth. They soon got carried away, clinging together as if their lives depended on it, only pulling apart to catch their breaths.

“Want you,” Freddie whispered roughly, grabbing John’s wrist to guide it down. 

"Freddie," John tried to stifle his amusement at Freddie’s neediness, "you know how loud you get, you'll wake the others."

"Screw them," What’s the worst that would happen? Roger and Brian would wake up and join them? That didn’t sound too bad to Freddie. 

"Literally or?"

Freddie huffed a laugh, he could practically hear John’s smirk. He gave him a light swat, “So cheeky, darling.” 

John grinned and tipped his head forward, just enough to be able to gently run his nose against Freddie’s - who felt the breath of John’s words on his lips,

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, prompts, or just a little message with me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
